Realization
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: After unexplained visit from her ex fiance, Kensi heads down to the beach to try relax and figure everything out after making one of the biggest realizations of her life; involving her partner. Deeks happens to catch her as he goes for a surf. He manages to be able to sit down next to her and get her to explain why she is acting this way.


**So I haven't wrote any Densi in a while, but recently on tumblr I hit 500 followers so I asked for people to send me suggestions for stories, and here's one of them. I tired to keep to the prompt as much as possible.**

**Please enjoy, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Deeks marched down the beach, shirt already slung over his shoulder, blond curls being whipped in the wind with the surfboard under one arm. He had finally gotten a weekend off and he was going to spend it surfing for the day. Once he got further down the beach Monty stopped jumping around in circles at his heels, and paused for a moment before sprinting off down the beach, towards a woman sitting in the sand.

As the detective got closer he realized who the brunette was, and that she must have known he was close behind her when Monty jumped onto her lap and began licking her face. Kensi looked freaked by the dog at first. Behind her, Deeks saw that she was grinning after recognising him, patting the shaggy dog that acted as though he was of a never ending sugar rush.

"Monty! Leave the nice, pretty woman alone," he called to his dog as he was a few steps behind his partner. He instantly knew something was wrong, she didn't make any comment about him surfing or how unkept the dogs hair was.

"I should have known you'd be here," she wiped her eyes, but tried to pass it off like she was pushing hair from her face.

"Maybe you knew I would be here and you wanted me to find you?" he quipped as he stood his board in the sand and sat down beside his partner, trying to see her face properly.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, those puppy eyes and that cocky grin may work on the blonde bimboes you pick up here, but not me," she shook her head and combed her hair back.

He leaned closer, "Really, you sure of that Kens?" His face was practically pressed against hers now as he tried to joke around to make her smile and hopefully explain what was going on. Past all the goofing around and talking about the girls who he had picked up (those stories slightly stretched out a bit just so they weren't as humiliating) Kensi was the one person he would always care about most, so, hated seeing her like this and not knowing why.

Kensi playfully shoved him away, "Seriously Deeks, now's not the time," she tried her best not to smile, but he had that effect on her. She rubbed her sandy hands on her jeans. "Why are we still talking anyway, don't you have a wave to catch, Point Break?" she looked back to him.

"There it is," he smirked, and looked over to check on Monty, who was chasing seagulls from the beach, enjoying it too. "Well, now I won't have to walk him, which means more time I can spend talking to you and figuring out what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong... except for your dog, how did he even become a police dog?" when they looked back Monty had seaweed on him and was now being chased by the seagulls.

"Stop using my dogs idiosyncrasies as a deflection, Kensi, I can tell something's wrong, I wouldn't be your partner if I couldn't. Now, please?" he begged this time.

Kensi moved topic again, "Is that what we're calling them now 'idiosync-" but Deeks cut her off.

"Kensi, you're worrying me now, just tell me, please, I promise I won't judge you, you can tell me anything," if it was something she couldn't tell him after all these years it must be something big or something they had never really talked about.

She looked down for a few seconds, wringing her hands, "Okay fine, but put your shirt back on it'll make this a lot less awkward," she didn't bother looking back over because she knew if she did, it would be hard to pull her eyes away.

He nodded, "Fair enough," he pulled the white shirt off his bare shoulder before pulling it back on over head then shaking his hair out again and looking back to Kensi, who was gazing out into the ocean. Deeks had to admit, it was a great place to just sit and think, this was usually where he came too, to think over everything when it got too stressful. "Okay, start," he told her as she sucked in a breath.

"Jack came back today, he wanted to talk," she began and saw Deeks freeze.

"Jack... Your ex fiancé Jack, the one that left at Christmas? Kensi, tell me you didn't even give him the time of day," Deeks replied, shocked with what this was all about.

Kensi shook her head again, "He wanted to talk about us, not you and I, but me and him."

Deeks narrowed his eyes, "But there is no you and him, you guys ended a long time ago, he broke your heart. What does he want with you now?" Even though Kensi didn't need it, Deeks felt this protective urge over her. And from what he had heard about Jack, he wouldn't want to leave Kensi in a room with him, mostly because he could see Kensi beating the crap out of him. Thinking about it now, he would love to see that. The guy deserved it for what he did to her.

"Like I said; he just wanted to talk, he seemed to have calm down since last time I saw him," she turned back to her partner.

"If everything was okay, why are you so upset?" he asked in a whisper, "And don't just say you're fine."

"Well I'm not," she sniffed and shook her head. "All this time, there was a part of me that wanted him back, because for a long time I had it drilled into myself that I could only ever be someone in the military, like Jack, so I thought he was the only one for me. Maybe that's why I didn't ever go on more than two dates with someone. But when he knocked on my door and I saw him, still with those dark brown eyes and short cut hair, I suddenly realized, and I guess now I'm just trying to figure it all out, and how I've been an idiot for avoiding it for so long," her voice trailed off and she looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Realized what, Kensalina?" Deeks asked, trying to make light of the situation, to ease some of the sadness.

Kensi turned her head back up, her face only a couple of inches from his, "That times have changed, and that Jack isn't the one," she watched his clear, ocean blue eyes for a moment before continuing, "and he hasn't been for a long time now." She carried a warm smile before choosing his lips as her eyes focal point and moving her hand to his scruffy cheek.

"Kens, I-" he was cut off when Kensi gently pressed her parted lips against his. The kiss wasn't hard or demanding, with their hands roaming all over. It was soft and sweet, like the whole world had slowed just for this moment. The only other touching involved was Deeks reaching his hand out to hold hers.

Deeks swore a shiver ran up his spine as Kensi leaned closer into him, maybe due to the light chill settling on the beach, or maybe he was just happy she had finally thought of him like this. Even Kensi could agree that there were all those cheesy clichés of that first kiss with someone you felt so strongly about.

It got a little more heated once tongues started tracing over lips, just before Kensi pulled back only slightly, her polychrome eyes looking into his. "You know, I think you were right."

Deeks couldn't control his grin, "How do you mean?"

"Maybe some part of me did know you would be here," they both let out a little laugh before leaning in again, but before they could, they both felt a long, wet sensation against their cheeks.

Deeks groaned, "Monty!" the dog didn't seem to find anything wrong with what he had done, and jumped up in Kensi's lap, licking her face again.

"Seriously, he's been here two seconds and he's getting more action then me," Deeks exclaimed.

Kensi punched his shoulder, rolling her eyes at him, before letting her hand slip down and finding his, twining their fingers together.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please, reviews would help, especially since I haven't written these to in a while and I'd like to know if there were bits that worked or that need to be different in a way.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
